


Dating Christian Yu

by starwol



Series: Christian Yu [1]
Category: C-Clown, Christian Yu
Genre: Fluff, Gen, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 22:16:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20937617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starwol/pseuds/starwol
Summary: What I think dating Christian Yu would be like





	Dating Christian Yu

**Author's Note:**

> I'm taking all my works from tumblr and posting them here!

\- so christian here is a really simple guy  
\- he just likes hanging out and what not  
\- no need to spend a ton of money out on dates or whatever  
\- so when you suggest hanging out, he’s pretty pumped because   
\- it’s simple and chill  
\- so you guys just watch some netflix and what not  
\- with lori hanging out with you more than him  
\- which makes him laugh bc man that dog gets jealous easy  
\- he tried to kiss you and lori growled at him  
\- “babe i’m gonna order some take out what do you want”   
\- “uhhh”  
\- “ok i’ll get your usual i know you won’t change your mind”  
\- sometimes he likes to have you hang out with him and the boys  
\- like when dabin brings his gf around you two just roast the fuck out of them  
\- which dabin eventually joins in on roasting christian   
\- then christian gets all pouty when you guys are home alone again  
\- “babe why are you being a sourpuss”  
\- “cause you guys were making fun of me”  
\- “aw cmon babe you know it’s all in good fun, and you also know dabin is way more fun to make fun of so”  
\- that makes him laugh a lot   
\- sometimes you’ll go on live with him  
\- and his fans are mostly supportive  
\- which makes him really happy, and you as well  
\- you’re usually around when he does lives, even if you’re not in them  
\- so you can hear him talk about you and stuff  
\- “yeah they're is really great…i don’t know what i’d do without them”  
\- all in all this list is a mess but i love christian so…it’s worth it


End file.
